I'll Be Okay
by DanaRenee101
Summary: How I think the Adam/Texting-Driving/Becky/Beckdam storyline should have gone. This is my first time EVER writing fanfiction. so PLEASE review. I Appreciate harsh criticism, truly. I tend to have issues with past/future tenses and punctuation. I do not own Degrassi, or any of the characters in this story. I wrote this purely for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of her full length mirror, Becky Baker can't quite place what's off about her appearance. She looks perfectly nice. Her long blonde hair looks soft and shiny as it falls perfectly straight down her back. Her makeup is exactly how she likes it, minimal and natural looking. She's wearing a very simple white sundress with a yellow cardigan and yellow flats. As she's securing the clasp on her favorite cross necklace she suddenly realizes what's off; it's her expression. Her normally radiant face has a very somber look on it. Frowning, Becky racks her brain trying to figure out the reason behind her expression.

"What is wrong with me," she thinks internally.

Tonight's her weekly date with her boyfriend, Adam Torres. It's a little ritual they'd started up about three months ago, right after the couple had gotten back together. And tonight is an extra special occasion because Adam has been planning some type of surprise for her all week.

The doorbell ringing pulls Becky back to reality.

"That's probably Adam, can someone let him in please!" she calls downstairs to her family.

Giving herself a final once over, she sighs, plasters on a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, and heads downstairs. The doorbell rings a second time as Becky reaches the last step. On her way to the door she glances into the living and stops right in her tracks. Her mom, dad and brother are all sitting in the living room watching tv. Becky can't believe it! The three of them are blatantly ignoring the guest at their door. Fuming to herself she goes and answers the door. As she opens the door, her expression brightens just a bit. She can't help giving a small smile to the boy standing on her door step.

"Hey, you ready?" Adam asks in a bright voice despite the reserved look on his face.

"I just need to grab my purse and find my keys. Come on in." she answers stepping aside to let him enter. "Adam's here" Becky announces as they walk into the living room.

Without even looking away from the television Mrs. Baker says, "Hi Adam" in a very cold voice. Mr. Baker and Becky's older brother, Luke, pretend not to hear Becky at all. Motioning to Adam to sit down, Becky gives him an apologetic look and says "I'll be right back and then we can go".

Heading into the kitchen to retrieve her purse from where she'd left it on the counter, Becky suddenly realizes why her expression had looked so off earlier. Her family! Her family is the reason. Lately it seems like her family is **always** the problem. Ever since they learned that Adam is transgendered her family has been cold, distant and unsupportive.

She grabs her purse and after finding her keys, in the fruit basket of all places, heads back into the living room.

"Okay I'm ready" she says.

Standing up with a look of relief on his face Adam starts heading towards the door.

"Bye guys, I'll be home later" Becky says while walking out the front door.

As expected both her dad and Luke feign deafness while her mom mutters a very stiff "Okay, bye sweetie."

Opening the car door for her, Adam gives Becky one of his piercing stares and asks, "Okay spill it. Why do you look so conflicted?"

Becky sighs as she watches him walk around to the driver's side. Once he climbs into the car she answers, in a totally defeated voice "Just the usual".

Adam gives her a sad but understanding look. Once he backs out of the Baker's driveway and puts the car in drive, he reaches over taking Becky's left hand in his right. "I'm so sorry" he replies while he rubs small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It's fine" she lies.

"Come on Becks. You know I can always tell when you're lying."

"I'm sorry. I don't want my bad mood to ruin tonight. I just wish they'd make an effort!" she says angrily. "I was so excited about your big surprise earlier that as soon as I got home from school I actually ran up to my mom and tried to talk to her about it. As soon as I mentioned your name though, she got short with me and told me to go do some homework."

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze Adam says, "Hey, she said hi to me this time, and today at school Luke walked past me in the halls without bumping into me. That's progress for them both."

Becky can't help letting out a tiny giggle at that. "Okay, pity party over! I promise not to talk about my family for the rest of the night".

"Becks, you know I don't mind. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we talk about. So if you want or need to keep talking about them we can."

Glancing over at Adam, Becky's heart suddenly stops. "Oh my god! How did I not notice what he's wearing?" she thinks to herself.

Adam has on the same outfit that he wore to school today: black skinny jeans, high top converse, an olive-green t-shirt with the number 27 printed on the front and an unbuttoned red flannel. It was just a cute, casual outfit, but it was also the exact outfit Adam was wearing the day Becky had broken up with him.

She would never forget a single detail about that dreadful day...

_Becky had made up her mind. She was going to break up with Adam. She cared about him **so **much, but Becky was a Christian. Her faith was the single most important thing in her life._

_She had finally gotten past the fact that Adam was a female to male transgender. Adam was a boy, she was sure of it. She was positive that God had put Adam into a female's body for a reason, maybe to make him stronger or something, but nobody else seemed to see it that way. Both her parents and Luke had been very vocal about their disapproval. Her parents even went as far as trying to convince Becky and Adam to attend reparative therapy._

_At first Becky thought her parents were being ridiculous and continued to see Adam. But after her parents said that by dating Adam, Becky would be sacrificing her relationship with God Becky decided to go along with her parents' wishes. The following day after her eye-opening talk with her parents Becky broke up with Adam and agreed to attend reparative therapy..._

Breaking up with Adam was the hardest thing she has ever done. After a few therapy sessions though, Becky came to her senses and realized just how ridiculous the situation was. Adam was a boy! Period. She was convinced that her parents were wrong and that she could have both Adam and God in her life. So she ended up dropping out of the therapy program, and getting back together with Adam. Things have been tough with her parents ever since.

All of these thoughts run through her mind in a matter of seconds, but it's just long enough for her to make up her mind.

"Have I ever mention that I love you" she asks with a sly grin.

"I love you too " he replies sweetly. "So are you sure you don't want to keep talking about your family?"

"I'm positive" she answers confidently. "My family and their issues will still be around tomorrow. I have fought so hard to be with you, so I'm just going to live in the now. And right now, I am in a car with the boy I love heading to see a special surprise. I won't let their negativity and stubbornness keep me from being happy."

Clapping her hands together, she puts a huge smile on her face and adds "Now, what's this big surprise of yours?"

"You'll see in just a moment" he says as he pulls into the parking lot at The Dot.

Stepping out of the shower, later that night, Becky hears her phone go off, alerting her to a new text message.

"I love having a bathroom connected to my room" she thinks happily as she puts on her robe and walks the ten paces over to her desk to pick up her phone.

Flipping open her phone she sees that the text is from Adam. Smiling to herself she opens it up and reads:

**Tonight was Amazing. YOU'RE Amazing. I love you!**

Tearing up slightly she puts a lock on the text to make sure it doesn't get deleted. Grinning from ear to ear she gets into her pajamas and climbs into bed. After about five minutes she finally falls asleep with her cellphone , opened up to Adam's text, still in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Becky wakes up in very high spirits. As she sits up in bed memories of the night before come rushing back...

_Clapping her hands together, she puts a huge smile on her face and adds "Now, what's this big surprise of yours?"_

_"You'll see in just a moment" he says as he pulls into the parking lot at The Dot._

_"The Dot," she asks stepping out of the car. "Your big surprise is the local coffee shop?"_

_"Now now, don't judge a book by its cover" Adam says, taking her hand. He leads her up the sidewalk but, to Becky's surprise, they don't enter the shop. Instead, Adam leads her around to the side of the building, to where there's a staircase that leads up to a warehouse type room directly above the shop._

_Interest peaked, she follows Adam up the steps with a big smile on her face. They reach the top of the stairs and Adam opens the door then steps aside to let Becky go in first. As she steps inside, her jaw drops. Adam has pinned a large, plain white sheet up on the far wall. Directly opposite of the sheet, near the wall closest to the door, he has spread out a large blanket. Atop the blanket is a pile of large, plush pillows, an extra blanket and a picnic basket. Off to the side of the blanket, Adam's laptop is hooked up to a film projector that's sitting on a stool and directly facing the white sheet._

_"What's all this" she asks excitedly._

_Leading her over to the blanket Adam replies, "It's a movie date."_

_"A movie date?" she asks skeptically._

_"A movie date" he confirms with a grin and small nod of his head._

_"So then what's with the picnic" she asks in wonderment._

_"You can't go to the movies and not get snacks" he says while kneeling onto the blanket and opening up the picnic basket. As Adam starts pulling out an assortment of foods Becky begins laughing hysterically._

_"What's so funny" he says innocently but with a knowing smile._

_"Everything's green!" she exclaims kneeling down next to him and looking around at all the clear, ziplock bags of food._

_"Yep! We have green grapes, green gummy bears, green m&ms, green licorice, Salsa Verde Doritos that are packaged in a green bag, and Mountain Dew." he says with a giddy look on his face._

_Eyes widening as she sees him pull out green paper plates, green plastic cups and green napkins, Becky curiously asks "So why the abundance of green?"_

_Smiling, Adam answers "Everything is green in honor of the movie we're going to watch," he pauses for a second then adds "Well, it's not exactly a movie it's.." he says, lifting up one of the pillows to reveal..._

_"Wicked!" Becky squeals loudly. "Oh my gosh! How on earth did you find a DVD of a Broadway Musical?"_

_"You'd be surprised what one can accomplish when they have the internet and a very determined Clare Edwards helping out." he says, looking extremely pleased at her reaction. "And, it's not just any show, it's a DVD of the musical with all the original cast members."_

_"No way!" she exclaims, "The original cast are my absolute favorite! Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth are both huge inspirations of mine!"_

_"I know" he says with a smile. "I felt really bad that we weren't able to go and see the live show last weekend so I figured this was a nice compensation."_

_"Adam," she says, a look of complete awe on her face, "This is incredible! So what's with the sheet and the projector and all the speakers" she asks looking around the room again._

_"You once told me that the best part of going to see live musicals is getting to see everything magnified, and being able to hear the songs all around you. So we're going to use the projector to watch the DVD up on the sheet I hung up. The picture will be as large as the sheet!"_

_Tearing up, Becky leans towards Adam and places a very soft but sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you" she says laying her head on his shoulder and nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck._

_"I love you too" he replies softly, giving her a tight hug. Pulling away from her a couple of minutes later, he says "So, let's get this party started! I'm excited to see the musical that you said, and I quote 'is the most wonderful, beautiful, captivating musical ever'" he says chuckling._

_"Oh Adam it is! The songs are so amazing and it is so well written"_

_Adam stacks three of the plush pillows against the wall then sits up against them with his legs stretched out in front him. He leans over towards the food and pours them each a cup of soda. Completely ignoring the plates, Becky scoops up all five bags of snacks into her arms and scoots towards Adam. While Becky sets the snacks down next to their drinks, Adam turns on his laptop and the projector. Once the DVD has loaded and the projector is properly hooked up to his laptop Adam reaches up to where the light switch is above his head and turns the lights off, then pushes play. Becky covers herself with the extra blanket and leans back against Adam's chest, sighing contentedly..._

Still smiling at the memory, Becky gets out of bed to stretch, accidentally knocking her cellphone on the floor in the process. Remembering why she had fallen asleep with her cellphone in her bed, she grins and picks it up. Noticing that her phone's battery is dead she plugs her phone into the wall outlet next to her desk. Once her cell powers on, back to back alerts begin going off. Eyes bugging out of her head, Becky sees that she has seventeen missed calls and nine new voice messages.

"What in the world" she mutters to herself as she opens up her phone to see who all the missed calls are from. She has twelve missed calls from Drew, Adam's older brother, three missed calls from Drew's fiancé, Bianca, and one missed call from each of Adam's parents. "Why am I getting calls from everyone in Adam's family except Adam himself?" she wonders, panick beginning to stir in her chest. Just as she's getting ready to listen to her voice messages, her phone begins ringing. It's Audra, Adam's mom. Becky is on the verge of crying as she flips her phone open to answer Mrs. Torres's call.

"Audra? Audra what's going on?" Becky asks desperately.

Sounding utterly exhausted, Audra quietly says, "Adam was in a car accident late last night."

"What? Oh my gosh! How is he? Is his car badly damaged. Which hospital is it at? What time are his visiting hours? Can you give me the number to his hospital room please?" Becky asks, talking so fast that she's almost inaudible. About a minute passes without Mrs. Torres replying to any of Becky's questions. "Audra? Audra are you there?" Becky asks in a very high-pitched, squeaky voice.

Becky hears Audra sigh deeply, then in a very quiet monotone Audra says, "Becky, I have bad news."

Closing her eyes, Becky braces herself to hear the bad news.

"Adam died early this morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Becky hears Audra sigh deeply, then in a very quiet monotone Audra says, "Becky, I have bad news."

Closing her eyes, Becky braces herself to hear the bad news.

"Adam died early this morning."

Becky can feel the air being sucked from her lungs. Dropping her phone on the floor Becky sinks to her knees and begins to wail like a wounded animal. Through her tear streaked vision Becky sees her dad burst through her bedroom door. She sees his mouth moving but can't make out anything that he's saying. She watches as he bends down and picks up her phone.

"Audra is still on the other line" she thinks to herself hysterically. She attempts to get her crying under enough control to hear what her dad is saying but it's no use. Her entire body continues to wrack with sobs as she watches her dad talk to Audra.

"Why does he look so calm and impassive? Audra must be telling him about Adam." Becky thinks. His expression never varying, Mr. Baker nods his head once, says something that Becky can't hear and hangs up. Without even looking at Becky he sets her cellphone on her desk and walks out of her room.

"Typical" she thinks furiously to herself. She stops crying all at once, suddenly way more angry than sad. "How could he just leave like that? He didn't even ask me how I'm doing" she thinks angrily. She stands up and walks into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She walks to her sink and splashes cool water on her face to help alleviate some of the puffiness from her eyes. She dries off her face then heads downstairs to confront her dad. She has no idea what she is going to say, all she knows is that she is extremely angry with her dad and needs to do **something**!

She finds her dad, mom and Luke in the kitchen, standing around the island counter top. She hears them whispering but can't hear what they're saying. As she approaches them they all turn to look at her.

"What were you whispering about" she asks, intentionally raising her voice.

"Nothing sweetheart. Do you want some breakfast?" her dad says.

"Oh so you weren't just rejoicing in the fact that my boyfriend, the boy I loved and who you hated, is gone!" she says accusingly.

"No, Becky. They don't even know yet" Mr. Baker replies, motioning to his wife and son.

"So what? You hated Adam so much that you can't even be bothered with delivering the news of his DEATH," screams Becky.

Turning to her husband, with her hand on her chest, Mrs. Baker asks "Oh my gosh! Is that the news you needed to tell us?"

"Yes. I was just about to tell you when Becky came in" Mr. Baker replies.

"How did it happen?" asks Mrs. Baker.

"He got into a car accident. He ran his car off the road and hit a tree. Police say he died on impact." Mr. Baker explains.

Becky lets out a soft whimper and collapses into the nearest kitchen chair.

"Becky? Hunny, are you okay?" her mom asks, rushing over to her.

"I didn't know" she says in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" her dad asks kindly.

"I didn't know how it happened. I dropped my phone before Audra could give me any details."

"So what" exclaims Luke, sounding annoyed.

"What?" Becky chokes out.

"So what" he repeats. "Adam was a freak! You dating him caused nothing but problems. Who cares if he's de..."

***SMACK***

Becky slaps Luke across the face with all the strength she can muster, effectively cutting Luke off mid-sentence.

"Becky!" her parents shout at the same time.

"How dare you?" Becky growls at Luke.

She brushes past him and storms out of the house, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
